Junkbot
Junkbot is an online puzzle platform game which was on LEGO.com, but has since been removed. Each level is won when Junkbot has eaten all of the trash cans on that level. The game can be accessed here. The game has a sequel, Junkbot Undercover. Basic Gameplay Junkbot is a LEGO robot who works in a factory. He constantly moves back and forth, unless a specially placed object blocks his path. On each map, there are a variety of bricks which can be moved to either block a certain path, or stacked in a way that will allow Junkbot to ascend or descend to a different area. The aim is to guide Junkbot to each of the trash cans on that level, with as few moves as possible. There are various hazards that work against the player; however, there are also bricks and other elements which can work to one's advantage. Hazards There are various hazards that exist in Junkbot. Fire Fire will burn Junkbot upon contact, so it is important to keep Junkbot from touching it. This can be done by either blocking the path to the fire element or building a path over it. In some levels, fire can be deactivated via an on/off button. Dripping Taps Water Drops are deadly to Junkbot to the touch and will shock his circuits. The only ways to avoid them are to cover them with bricks, use a shield pack, or walk under them very carefully. Gearbots Gearbots are other robots that move from side to side, at a faster rate than Junkbot. They are unable to climb over any bricks, even if the aren't stacked, and as such can be blocked by one 2 by 2 brick. Climbbots Climbbots are similar to Gearbots, however, they are able to climb up and over any barrier. The only way to stop them is by getting them in the center of a box made of bricks. Flybots Flybots are similar to Gearbots, and float back and forth at a pre-determined altitude. They are unable to climb over obstacles. Eyebots Eyebots are similar to Gearbots, however, they fly back and forth at a pre-determined altitude. If the Eyebot can see Junkbot either directly below it or to the side of it, its eye turns red and it goes after Junkbot. It can travel up or down in this fashion and will remain at whatever altitude it is at until it sees Junkbot again. Other Elements There are various other non-hazardous elements in Junkbot. Fan Fans blow air directly upwards, and Junkbot as well if it is standing on one. Fans can be used to elevate Junkbot, who can be set down by placing a brick between the flow of air and Junkbot. Fans are able to be turned on or off on some levels, via an on/off switch. Bouncing Bricks Certain bricks allow Junkbot to jump forward in whichever direction he was travelling. They are grey in colour, with dark grey stripes along the sides. There are also portable bouncing bricks, which are yellow in colour and can be moved. "S" Bricks "S" Bricks are blue in colour and have an S on their front side. If Junkbot comes into contact with one, he is given an impenetrable shield which lasts for 5 seconds. Each "S" brick may only be used once, at which time it becomes grey and no longer functions. Switches Switches can activate or deactivate fire elements and fans. These are located in some levels in various places. Levels and Stages Junkbot has 60 levels, throughout four different stages. The stages are called buildings in this game. Building 1 # New Employee Training # Art in the Lobby # Bridge Builder # Move the Stairs # Caution: Fire # Gearbots in Cubicles # Terrarium # Caution: Leaky Roof # Fill the Gaps # Don't Touch the Gearbots # Fire and Ice # Movin' on Up # Bridge Over Angry Gearbots # The Long Umbrella # Clear the Corners Building 2 # Jump Around # A New Kind of Gearbot # Number One Fan # Air Conditioning # The Engine Room # Ride the Wind # Internal Combustion # Pardon Me # Trapped in the Freezer # The Think Tank # The Drafty Floor # The Garage # Up, Up, and Away # Disgruntled Climbbot # Ups and Downs Building 3 # Portable Boost # Hot Air # It's Raining Climbbots! # Gearbots that Float # Thermostat # Windy Bridge # Perpetual Motion Machine # Working in the Rain # Aerodynamics # Happy Holidays! # Junkbot's Lucky Number # Look Before You Leap # Gotcha # Traffic # The Secret Laboratory Building 4 # Scary, Scary Eyebot # Eyebot on Patrol # Junkbot's Secret Weapon # Raincoat # Running the Gauntlet # Off and On # Don't Let the Dogs Out # What is Project X? # Which Switch? # Junkbot is Brave # Elevator Action # The Quest # Wind Tunnel # All Kinds of Trouble # Art Factory Gallery File:Junkbot.png|Junkbot External Links * Play Junkbot Category:Online Games Category:Make and Create Category:2001 Category:Classic